WWGD?
by Erynn4
Summary: Sequel to Office Pool, kinda. What happens in the elevator?


**Disclaimer: **Not mine, and no money changes hands. I do this for fun!

* * *

The elevator doors closed behind Tony and he had a sudden feeling of being cornered. His heart rate picked up and he felt a familiar drop in his stomach. He curled his hands into fists and released them, trying desperately to relax. He carefully avoided looking at the other occupant of the the lift.

Jethro hit the emergency stop button and turned to face the younger man. "So."

Tony turned away from him and forced a chuckle. "So. Boss. What top-secret-against-the-rules-but-totally-morally-necessary-this-message-will-self-destruct Mission Impossible have you got for me today?"

He could do this. He _could_ do this. But only if he didn't see Gibbs' eyes. The gentle hand on his shoulder made him flinch, but there was nowhere to go. "So, this isn't about work, then?" He tried to keep the light humour in his voice. "What did Abby have to say? Did we break something? Or was she upset because we didn't invite her to join us? The lab is her turf, after all."

"How long are you going to run from me, Tony?" There was hurt in Jethro's voice. An answering pain spiked in Tony's throat as he swallowed around a sudden lump.

"Don't remember running, Boss. I remember kissing and moaning and groping, but not a whole lot of running." Electricity sparked along his skin as he remembered the feel of Gibbs' mouth trailing along his jaw, cool hands exploring the planes of his back and shoulders. His fingers tingled as he remembered doing some exploring of his own.

There was no answer from behind him, and Tony knew his bluff had been called. He gave a shaky sigh. " 'm not running exactly. I mean, not deliberately. I just- I don't know what to say to you."

"I'm not asking you to marry me, T." Gibbs' voice was dry. "Just give this a chance. I don't want this to be only about sex. Do you?"

"What you want -what _I_ want- and what I can give you are two different things" Tony shifted sideways out from under the warm hand and scooted over to the other side of the lift. He rested his forehead against the cool metal wall, clenching and unclenching his fists by his side.

"I don't believe that." Jethro remained on the other side of the lift, sensing that Tony needed space.

"Huh. I never figured you were one to avoid reality, Boss." Tony thought he'd been staring at the floor long enough, so he turned his back to the wall and stared at the ceiling instead.

"Stop that. Every time you put yourself down, every time you hide behind a joke, and every time you call me Boss when we're having a personal conversation, that hurts me. And if it hurts me, I can only imagine what it's doing to you."

That got his attention. "I hurt you? Oh God, B- Jethro, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just trying to-" He lowered his gaze to meet Jethro's. The blue eyes were steady on his and he had to look away again, embarrassed by the panic he was sure was showing. "to distance myself." he admitted.

"Ahh, hell, Tony." It took two steps to cross the room. "I'm not gonna draw a weapon on you, ya-know?"

Now there was a thought. Tony opened his mouth as if to remark, then thought better of it.

Jethro smirked. "All right. Bad choice of words. Using humour to manage your emotions when you're in the field is not a bad idea. I know it works for you." He lifted a hand to Tony's cheek and turned it to face him. Green eyes shuttered closed at the touch. The younger man's cheeks were flushed, and Jethro had a sudden vision of Tony flushed and breathless this morning in Abby's lab, his hair mussed and a light in his eyes as his mouth descended on Jethro's neck. He took a deep breath. His fingers trailed down Tony's jaw before he let go. "Here... now, I am not trying to hurt you."

"I know that" Tony hesitated. "The truth is, I'm not sure you could. I don't know how to be... involved with someone. Once I get past the initial attraction I feel nothing. I never have. I know the others think I'm a player because I like it that way, but it's because I've never seen any reason to continue a relationship. And if I go down that road with you... it would screw everything up. I don't want to screw this up. "

"I admit it's a risk. You take risks with your body and your life every day. Your heart is just the same. Sometimes it works, and sometimes you get hurt. And sometimes, its both. Make a choice." Jethro stepped in, laid his hands on Tony's hips and pulled him close. Not expecting it, Tony instinctively grabbed firm forearms to steady himself, and his eyes snapped open. Blue eyes met green for a moment before Gibbs leant in and whispered hot breath into his ear. "And T? The kissing and moaning and groping? Gets better."

"Better?" Tony choked. His head was already spinning. Jethro's proximity and the scent of sawdust assaulting his nose was enough to have him panting. Hands caressed his hips, thumbs rubbing up and down on skin suddenly exposed above his waistband. Warm breath heated his ear and Jethro's jaw brushed his as he took an earlobe in his teeth. A knee pushed between his legs as the older man got even closer. His body was fused to Jethro's along it's entire length and everywhere they touched was heating fast. That hot mouth left his ear and travelled slowly down the column of his throat and along the opening of his shirt. '_Hey, what happened to my tie?'_

Tony stood still, hands tightening slightly on Gibbs' forearms and he closed his eyes and leant back on the cool metal of the elevator wall, letting the sensations wash over him.

He would never have pegged Jethro as a nibbler, was the next insane thought that passed through his distracted mind. This man was constantly surprising him, even after they had worked together all this time. Was it possible for two people to spend their lives together and not get tired of one another? Did he want to spend his life with Gibbs? Maybe he was overthinking this? But it was an important decision, right? And when Tony was making important decisions there was just one question-

Just then, Jethro, not satisfied with his reaction, broke off all physical contact and took a step back, not quite out of Tony's personal space. Bereft, Tony opened his eyes, confused. Gibbs' expression was unreadable. Tony stared at him for a second and said. "WWGD?"

The blank look on Jethro's face made him smile, and he reached out and grabbed shoulders, pulling Gibbs back to him and kissed him, soundly, on the mouth.

* * *

**A/N: **This was originally supposed to be a sequel to my first fic: Office Pool, but somehow it ended up... different. Hope you like anyway. Reviews are nice :) *WWGD - for anyone who doesn't watch regularly, consider yourself slapped upside the head.


End file.
